Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 37
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 37 ist die 37. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil des Crossovers von dem classic Mega Man und Mega Man X. Handlung Spoilers THE MEGA MAN / MEGA MAN X Crossover is here! The next big video game event from Archie Comics has at last arrived in DAWN OF X Part One! It's a brand new adventure so MEGA-EPIC that it would be impossible to contain it in just one time period! Witness a struggle that spans across time as both the original Mega Man AND Mega Man X battle a long-lost Wily weapon for the safety of all mankind! Featuring heroes and villains from both hit Capcom franchises, plus the surprise return of a character that will affect the very course of time and space as we know it! Get in on the ground floor of this century-spanning special event that features a cover and variant from Mega Man art legend Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante, as well as a special 'Villain Variant' cover featuring SIGMA and VILE by painter Erik Ly! 'X' Marks the spot! (Quelle) Secrets in the Deep Während im Jahr 21XX in Arcadia City X zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft macht mit dem Elite-Maverick Hunter Zero und zwei Emerald Spears macht, die weiterhin Anschläge auf Reploids verüben, starten Mega Man, Pharao Man und Bright Man eine weitere Mission, die ihnen zu den Badlands führt. Wacker schlagen sich die drei Robot Master durch eine geheime Basis von Dr. Wily, in der die drei Professoren Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack und Wily vermuten, dass die zweite Generation von Wilys und Ra Moons Robot Master den Energiekern von Gamma gebracht hatten. Pharao Man warnt vor weiteren Fallen, obwohl Wily ausdrücklich die Entwarnung gibt und stellt die Loyalität des Professors in Frage. Auch Cossack ist von der Zusammenarbeit nicht zufrieden und es entzürnt ein Streit unter den zwei Professoren, der jedoch von Light gelegt werden kann. Im Chronos-Institut wird Gil Stern und Roslyn Krantz von Dr. Shou Kouin empfangen genommen, da diese auf der Suche nach einem entflohenem Gefangenem sind. Zu spät gelangen sie jedoch in den Raum in dem der Time Skimmer in dem der Anführer der Emerald Spears, Xander Payne, die Maschine aktiviert und sich in die Zeit zurückteleportieren lässt, um die Erschaffung der Roboter aufzuhalten. Währenddessen gelangen die drei Robot Master in das Herz der Geheimbasis und finden eine gewaltige Maschine, den Wily Walker, wieder. Die, so erzählt Wily, würde nicht nur chemische Waffen besitzen, sondern auch weitere, gefährliche Waffen aus dem Militärsektor. Der Abschaltungscode für die Maschine wird von Pharao Man eingegeben, doch vertauscht Wily diesen mit dem Aktivierungscode der Maschine. Diese hat Bright Man im Visier und versucht ihn mit einem ihrer Drill-Arme zu neutralisieren, kann aber von Mega Man gerettet werden und wird selbst von dem Bohrer erfasst. Wieder ein Jahrhundert später besucht X den Archäologen Dr. Cain, der weiterhin in der Höhle in dem er den Roboter auffand nach Fundstücken der Vergangenheit sucht. Dieser fand den Wily Walker und den zerbrochenen Helm von Mega Man. Charaktere *Dr. Light **Mega Man **Roll thumb|280px|Short Circuit **Auto *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack **Bright Man **Pharao Man *Dr. Cain **X *Zero *Emerald Spears **Xander Payne *Gil Stern *Roslyn Krantz *Dr. Shou Kouin Fun Facts *Die Geheimbasis ähnelt der Stage von Hard Man aus Mega Man 3. *Auf dem Display in Lights Labor sind die drei Robot Master in ihrer 8-bit Version zu sehen. *Im Labor von Dr. Light erkennt man im Hintergrund Auto, der gerade mit Eddie spielt, eine Supportunit aus Mega Man 4. *Die Kaffeetassen, die Roll den drei Professoren bringt, sind unterschiedlich angefertigt worden. Wily besitzt eine mit einem Totenkopfschädel, Dr. Cossack eine Grüne mit dem Cossack Zeichen und Light eine die aussieht wie ein E-Tank. *''6853-5646-1241-7515'', der Code den Mega Man für die deaktivierung des Walker eingeben muss, ist ein Passcode von Mega Man 7. Dadurch erhält man im letzten Level eine volle Lebensanzeige. *Der Turm des Chronos Institut ähnelt der Wily Castle aus Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In der 20. Ausgabe befand sich Wily ebenfalls in dem Institut zusammen mit der Genesis Unit. Diese trat ebenfalls nur im Spiel Wily Wars auf. *Der Turm ist in einem lila-grünen Schema gezeichnet. Dies sind auch die primären Farben der Stage von Time Man in Mega Man: Powered Up. *Time Man selbst hat einen kleinen Auftritt im Hintergrund im Institut. Leseprobe MegaMan37PartXPage1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan37PartXPage2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan37PartXPage3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan37ClassicStorySeite1.jpg|Seite 4 MegaMan37ClassicStorySeite2.jpg|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 37 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics